


Не психи

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Вместо тюрьмы Касла отправляют в психиатрическую клинику.





	Не психи

**Author's Note:**

> AU, нецензурная лексика

— Мистер Касл, Фрэнк, — докторишка неприятно улыбнулся, словно они лучшие друзья, — здесь все так говорят.

— Но я не долбаный псих, док! Почему-то эти сраные юристы решили, что тут лучше, чем в тюряге! — Фрэнку уже давно надоело повторять одно и то же. Второй день подряд только в этом кабинете. Никакой он не псих, и списывать все на ПТСР — бред, придуманный юристами. Для них-то это — своеобразная победа. 

— Фрэнк, согласитесь с очевидным: трагедия, произошедшая у вас на глазах, не прошла бесследно. Еще и с травмой. Симптоматика, Фрэнк. Примите помощь, она вам нужна, — этот неприятный типчик снова попытался заглянуть в лицо, приторно улыбаясь.

— На хуй не нужна, — огрызнулся Фрэнк. — Я полностью отдаю себе отчет в том, что и почему делаю, лады? Мое место в тюрьме или на электрическом стуле. 

— К сожалению, вы опоздали лет на пять. Его больше не используют, — снова слащаво улыбнулся мозгоправ. 

— Вы поняли, о чем я, — хмыкнул Фрэнк. 

— А я надеюсь на вашу сознательность. Идите нам навстречу, мы вам поможем, и вы вернетесь в общество абсолютно здоровым человеком. Не создавайте сами себе проблем. Вы же понимаете, что противиться — бесполезно? Понимаете, Фрэнк. И мы это ценим. Мы вам доверяем, не запирая на ночь. Примите диагноз, и нам будет еще проще. 

— Понял, док. Надо обмозговать.

Кивнул, снова улыбнулся. Фрэнк поднялся и вышел из кабинета. Ходить по психушке и без наручников было как-то странно. При этом у охраны только дубинки и вроде бы электрошокеры, не считая, разумеется, всякого дерьма, которое они вкалывают внутримышечно. Того, что сразу отрубает. Фрэнку это все казалось чем-то неправильным: он абсолютно здоров и заслуживает совсем другого наказания. А тут комната с телеком, правда, забитая психами. Настоящими. Им нужна помощь. Им, а не Фрэнку. Ему — только правосудие. Которое, сидя в психушке, довольно сложно вершить.

В дверях общей комнаты застрял кто-то тоже новенький. Фрэнк видел, как его притащили накануне и привязали к койке. Парень не выглядел опасным, но, по слухам, был агрессивным, лез в драки. Хотя больше походил на просто какого-то бездомного. Ну, или хипстера. Хер эту молодежь поймет.

— Что на меня уставился? — стремного вида бугай шагнул к новичку и толкнул в плечо. Юнец замахнулся, но Фрэнк влез между ними.

— Найди себе кого по размеру.

Выругавшись себе под нос, мужик развернулся и направился дальше пялиться в ящик.

— Спасибо, но я могу сам за себя постоять, — прошипел новенький.

— Ты, блядь, не видишь, что этот мудила тебя провоцирует? — Фрэнк развернулся и встретился взглядом с этим Кудряшкой Сью. Парень злобно сопел, сжав кулаки. — Нравится накачанным седативными, привязанным к койке валяться, а?

— Нет, — процедил тот. 

— Ну вот и не ведись, — он хлопнул его по плечу. — Я, кстати, Фрэнк.

— Дэнни, — просияв, парень протянул руку.

Фрэнк не очень хотел заводить знакомства в этом месте, но мальчишка казался немного потерянным. 

— Ты не похож на психа, — он сжал ладонь. 

— Ты тоже, — усмехнулся Дэнни.

— Я им это и говорю, — хмыкнул Фрэнк и, взяв под локоть, отвел подальше от остальных. Дедовщина вызывала если не желание убивать, то как минимум — очень сильно бить. — Ты как тут оказался-то?

— Совершенно сюрреалистичная история, — нервно рассмеялся парень, опускаясь на стул. — Я — Дэнни Рэнд. Все пятнадцать лет считали, что я мертв: разбился вместе с семьей на самолете в Гималаях. Но я вот жив и вернулся. Правда, почему-то все желают мне зла. Даже друзья детства. Пытаются убить.

— Понимаю, — усмехнулся Фрэнк. — Такое же дерьмо, приятель. 

Мальчишка поднял глаза. Наивные и совсем по-детски чистые, хотя на вид ему было где-то под тридцать. Может, и не зря он тут? Но нет, Фрэнк по жизни встречал разных людей. И кучу поехавших с настоящими психическими расстройствами из-за того дерьма, что они творили в Афганистане и Ираке. Да и просто поехавших. Этот Дэнни не был психом. Может, как говорил один из парней в учебке, «блаженным». Мечтателем. Рэнд казался чересчур открытым и... добрым? Очень странное и непривычное слово. Доброты в жизни Фрэнка не было никогда, даже на гражданке. Это — что-то чужеродное, режущее слух. Но Дэнни казался именно добрым. 

— Я... Я помнил Нью-Йорк другим! — он схватил Фрэнка за руку, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Что-то испортилось, сломалось! Все слишком агрессивны. Ну, кроме одного хорошего парня в Центральном парке, правда, он умер. Но!.. Люди не понимают, не ценят, что у них есть! Они не слышат друг друга и себя, не познают дзен и поэтому не могут использовать ци!

— Ци? — переспросил Фрэнк, не скрывая скепсиса. Звучало это пиздец как нелепо. Ци, дзен, чакры-хуякры и третьи глаза были бесконечно далеки от него. Как и Святое Писание, и Страшный суд. Фрэнк в это не верил, поэтому творил правосудие сам, как мог. Нет, блядь, никакой сверхъестественной силы, которая там что-то решает. Решения принимают люди. В зависимости от их морального кодекса. Оказалось, что мерзавцев слишком дохуя. Мальчишка легко все вывалил первому встречному, поэтому Фрэнку не хотелось сразу же в открытую высмеивать эти бредни. Он устроился поудобнее и с серьезным лицом спросил: 

— И как ее использовать?

— Я — Бессмертный Железный Кулак, хранитель Кунь-Луня, — заговорщически прошептал Дэнни, — враг Руки.

— И какая кисть? Вообще не отличить от настоящей, — деловито кивнул Фрэнк. Он, конечно, слышал про чудеса протезирования, но что-то Железной Стопе Кертису совсем простецкую новую ногу дали. 

— Нет, — замотал головой Хранитель хер-знает-чего, улыбнувшись так, будто Фрэнк ляпнул что-то совсем идиотское, — это другое! Я из-за препаратов не могу сконцентрировать ци.

— Понятно, — понимающе отозвался Фрэнк. — Да, я понял, Дэнни.

Тот поднял голову и расплылся в совсем уж детской улыбке:

— Никто меня не называет так, не верят.

— Такое бывает, когда ты внезапно воскресаешь, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, поднимаясь. — Пока это... с ци проблемы — ты обращайся, лады? 

Он хлопнул его по спине и, дождавшись не слишком уверенного кивка, направился в свою палату. Фрэнк не очень любил болтовню, от которой почему-то начинала трещать голова. Даже хотелось вчерашних таблеток: от них рубило до утра. И ничего не снилось. Упав на кровать, он заложил руки за голову и уставился в потолок. В тюряге бы тоже хватало кадров, но было бы проще. Там — срок. В его случае пожизненный. Если не вышка. А в этой психушке — хер знает сколько торчать. Может, тоже пожизненно. Слушать истории про железные кулаки и другую фигню. 

Наверно, он задремал. Опять видел Марию, которая его звала. Голосом Рэнда. Фрэнк резко сел на постели. Из коридора слышался шум. В самом дальнем углу. Он выбрался из палаты и тихо подошел к двери, за которой раздавались глухие удары. Кого-то избивали. Заперто, суки! Закрыть замок можно только снаружи. Фрэнк дернул ручку еще раз — разумеется, дверь не поддалась. Он бросился к пожарному шкафу, надеясь найти там хотя бы огнетушитель, которым можно разъебать замок. Гидрант! С адским шумом дверь вылетела наружу, словно от взрыва, и Дэнни, мать его, Рэнд вышел в коридор. Он запыхался, даже в сумраке было заметно, что ему надавали по лицу. И у него, блядь, светился изнутри кулак! Фрэнк проморгался, но это дерьмо не пропало. 

— Ты все-таки пришел, — улыбнулся Дэнни. — Пошли отсюда!

Он разбежался, прыгнул, как в какой-то игрушке на приставке, и все тем же светящимся кулаком вынес нахер входную дверь вместе с куском стены!

— Ну, чего ты там застрял? — окликнул его Рэнд, стоя уже на улице. — Нам тут не место: мы же не психи.


End file.
